User blog:KingOfSpriters12/A theory I came up with
Well, Candh recently made a blog about how he thinks Pokemon's Bianca and Animal Crossing's Isabella are the same person, but I have a different theory that I need some more room to explain. So you guys all probably know about Homestar Runner, right? That internet series with Strong Bad answering emails and whatnot? Well, do you remember the episode where Strong Bad wrote some fan fiction of Strong Sad to get revenge on Strong Sad's fan fic? Well, I have a bit of a theory. Strong Sad didn't stop writing fan fiction after that, no. He did it again, and Strong Bad got mad at him. So mad, in fact, that he wrote some more fan fiction of Strong Sad and his friends, this time making them into the girliest series he could imagine; My evidence? Well, let's look at the characters. Twilight Sparkle is probably based off of Strong Sad, seeing as how A. they're both nervous and somewhat anti-social people and B. They are both obsessed with books. Twilight Sparkle has an entire multi-story library in her house, and Strong Sad once made tapes of himself repeating every single word in the dictionary. Rainbow Dash is likley Homestar Runner. Arrogant, athletic people who race infrequently despite having no shoes? Seems pretty solid IMHO. Next we have Fluttershy, who is pretty obviously Marzipan. I mean, they're both quiet as hell, they both love animals, they ever have the same hairstyles for christsakes. Also, shipping Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy is pretty common in the MLP fandom, to the point where MLP references it a couple of times. This may be a reference to Homestar and Marzipan's on again off again relationship with each other. Alright, next there's Pinkie Pie, who is pretty similar to Homsar. Both of them break the laws of physics and the fourth wall on multiple occasions, and they don't always make very much sense. Now, on to Rarity, who I think is supposed to be Pom-Pom. Granted, there's not much in appearence or personality that would suggest this, but I think there's at least a bit of a reference to Pom here. You see, in the H*R universe, Pom-Pom is a pretty suave guy. He once won prom king at a prom he wasn't even attending. And he's a pretty hip too, judging by his indie films. While I think making Pom-Pom a clothing designer might be a bit of an exxageration, it doesn't mean the reference isn't there. Next, Applejack, who's probably supposed to be Bubs mainly because she has an accent and owns a concession stand.yeah, I don't have really anything for this one, but it seems like something StroBro would do. Now, Spike is clearly supposed to be the Cheat. A tiny character who everyone else rips on once left Spike stranded on a peice of ice in the middle of a lake, and in HR everyone kicks the Cheat is a pretty general concept, but hey, these shows share it. Anyways, Celestia is possibly the King of Town, mainly because they're both royals it don't run in our blood, and Discord is, uh, pretty obviously Trogdor. They have similar names, and they're both S shaped dragons made up of various animal parts. Seriously, if that's not the most specific idea ever repeated, I dunno what is. Anything thematic in the show? Well, everybody usually hangs out by a tree in both universes. Granted, in H*R it's just a little stick, but in one of Strong Bad's songs he wishes the stick was a "Big 'Ol Tree". He probably made it big because he thought it was cool. Also, Strong Bad is probably making fun of the emails he has to send with the letters Twily sends. StroBro probably thinks that if StroSad had his own email show, he'd probably teach lessons and kiddie stuff with it, hence the letters to Celestia. Finally, Strong Bad is Trixie. I mean, duh, Trixie is an arrogant jerk, but that's what Strong Bad thinks is cool if Dangeresque is any indication. And need I bring up that both Trixie and Strong Bad are phony magicians? It's a pretty obvious link. So yeah, that about does it. MLP:FiM is really a fanfic about Strong Sad written by Strong Bad. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts